James Possible
Dr. James Timothy Possible is a brilliant rocket scientist. He is devoted to his work at the Middleton Space Center and to his family. He has a very fatherly personality, hearkening back to the father and scientist stereotypes of the 1950s. Physicality Appearance Dr. Possible is rather tall, pale, slender, has dark eyes, a long crooked nose, and short brown hair with a light grey dash running along his hair line. He usually wears a white collared shirt, a black tie, and matching pants. He's also often seen in his white lab coat while working at the Space Center or in a polo and khaki shorts while at home or on vacation. Personality James is a friendly, easygoing, and occasionally absentminded man. He is humble, diligent, and good-natured, yet he strikes a great balance between professionalism and fun, often cracking jokes and enjoying his own sense of humor. Charmingly, James always seems to know how to make his wife Ann laugh. While passionate and enthusiastic about his research, he sometimes is self-depreciating and compares himself to other colleagues in his profession. For example, he expressed slight insecurity in episode 31, "Showdown at the Crooked D," for being "the only genius not invited to the Ranch Research Roundup" (due to one of Dr. Drakken's schemes). Still, James is typically confident in his abilities and proud of his work. Likewise, he is always very encouraging of his children's hobbies and desire to learn. He cultivates their talents and inspires them to always do their best, often known to proudly remind them that, "Anything is possible for a Possible!" Abilities A brilliant and adventurous scientist, if a bit absent-minded at times, James was part of a team of researchers at the Middleton Space Center. When a problem fell within his area of expertise, he was always a valuable asset to Kim in her fight against evil. James was also a genius who had a great understanding of a highly difficult field of cybertronics.So the Drama In grad school, he built a cybertronic battlesuit with a plasma blaster for a lab rat he named Pinky Joe Curly Tail.The New Ron But strangely, despite being a genius James could not do his own taxes even though his job would involve a lot of calculating. James had a habit of leaning on equipment and accidentally activating it. For example, he has accidentally launched a rocket a week ahead of scheduleAttack of the Killer Bebes, caused a super magnet to de-pants RonGrudge Match (causing Ron to question if science has gone too far), and almost deleted the Hephaestus Program, which he had been working on for a number of years, from his computer, though he said there was nothing to worry about since it was all stored in his head.So the Drama Biography James graduated from the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies.Clothes Minded In college, he knew a young Drew Lipsky, who would eventually become the supervillain Dr. Drakken. It was the scornful laughter of James and his friends, Bob Chen and Ramesh, (as James recalls, they "laughed for days, long and loud, with youthful abandon!") that supposedly drove Drew over the edge after he had embarrassed himself through his invention of 'robot dates' that later become the Bebe robots.Attack of the Killer Bebes James uses this memory to caution Kim to not be unintentionally hurtful and "reconsider Ronald's dream" of becoming the Mad Dog mascot of the cheer team. At some point, James began working at the Middleton Space Center. The series indicates that he had apparently been there for quite some time, at least since Kim was eight years old.Monkey Ninjas in Space He has a wife, Ann, a daughter, Kim, whom he calls his "Kimmie-cub," and twin sons, Jim and Tim, named after him ("Jim" is short for "James" and "Timothy" is shortened to "Tim"). He and his family try to stay in touch with their relatives, though they are spread across the country. For instance, his mother, "Nana" Possible, lives in Florida while his older brother, Slim Possible, owns a ranch in Montana, and lives there along with his niece Joss. It is unclear whether Kim's cousin Larry and his mother June are related to James or his wife. Relationships Family Kim Possible Though Kim loves her father, she is sometimes embarrassed by his affection and desire to be close to her. She is also greatly frustrated by his tendency to see her as his little girl, even after she was well into high school.Monkey Ninjas in Space This can be seen in his doting and protective nature of Kim at the Little Rockets Space Camp event where he expected her to enjoy the day at work with him just like she used to when she was young (tiny sweatshirt and rocket cookies and all). However, Kim is very affectionate to both her parents, often giving them kisses on the cheek in token of her appreciation. Additionally, James is very protective of Kim when it came to her dating, despite being very uncomfortable to discuss boys with Kim himself. When it comes to Ronald...he's not exactly as concerned, given the fact that they've been inseparable since their childhood. However, in Season 3 during the "Emotion Sickness" episode, he and Ann were glad but felt the need to clarify that they "want Kimmy to be happy" and James even takes it a step further by threatening to send Ron into a black hole should he hurt his daughter, without knowing that Kim initiated this progression in their relationship due to being struck by a mood modulator that caused her to crush on her best friend. Once officially a couple in Season 4, both parents seem very excited and supportive of them both. More information regarding James' view on Kim and Ron's relationship during Season 4 is needed to be added to this section. However, there are also a few instances where Kim hurts her parents' feelings. For example, when they learn that Kim was embarrassed having them chaperone her school ski trip in Episode 5, "Downhill" - specifically stating that she was doomed by her father "trying to act cool" (though he did make his own snowboard for the occasion which he used to save them from an avalanche, which is pretty impressive and shows he's more than just brains). Additionally, Mr. and Mrs. Possible place a lot of trust in their teen superhero, often times believing her at her word. They are horrified to discover that Kim lied to them during Halloween. After regaining their trust, it appears that they all share a very loving, trusting, and mutually supportive relationship. Jim and Tim Possible Jim and Tim seemed to take more after their father, as they spent much time building experimental rockets around the house, occasionally borrowing some of his tools from work to do so. Though he disapproved of them being disruptive in general, James seems to appreciate both their genius and their interest in his work and encourages them to experiment with ideas of their own. Nana, Slim, and Joss Possible Though he lived apart from them, James seemed fairly close to his side of the family. He would typically take his entire family to visit his mother "Nana" in Florida, or his brother Slim and Slim's daughter Joss in Montana. Larry and June It was unclear whether Kim's cousin Larry and his mother June were related to either James or Ann. James seemed accustomed to defending and dealing with some of their odd personality quirks, and encouraged his own children to never mock them. Friends James had an overall friendly relationship with his colleagues from the Middleton Space Center, as well as his old college pals Professor Ramesh and Bob Chen. Ron Stoppable Though sometimes visibly annoyed with how often Ron would pop in uninvited to meals, James did not really seem mind his presence around the Possible home. Still, he felt the need to at least threaten Ron after he began dating Kim. Enemies Dr. Drakken A falling out between James and his college friend Drew Lipsky resulted in long-lasting grudge, at least on Drew's part. James genuinely regretted this, especially when he discovered that Drew had become Dr. Drakken, Kim's arch nemesis. Dr. Drakken has sworn to get his revenge on James and his friends, as declared in episode 9, Attack of the Killer BeBes when Drakken attempts to kidnap them all (foiled initially by Ron's interference and thwarted by James' quick thinking and use of the sonic waves of the Kimmunicator). Kim, Dr. Drakken, and Dr. Possible are each equally shocked at this revelation, resulting in some repartee: "Wait, he's the guy from college, my arch foe?" "Well, he didn't use to be blue, I can tell you that much." "But I was blue, on the inside, scorned by my so called friends, my 'posse.' But I vowed to prove my genius to all of you! And when I got the reunion invite-" James swipes the college reunion invitation from Dr. Drakken's hands, saying, "Since you dropped out, you're really not entitled to that." However, throughout their more recent dealings, Drakken still makes many of the same mistakes as he did in college (such as not being able to effectively build robots or inventions that follow through to his design), and so James usually cannot resist teasing him on his various failings. Love Interests Ann Possible His married life is stable and loving, with no signs of conflict between himself and his wife Ann, with the exception of the time his wife got annoyed with him for taking advantage of Kim's memory loss to make her like his favorite show Captain Constellation ''(fun fact: he loves to write fan fiction for this series!). They are often seen together at the dinner table drinking coffee or reading near one another. As true "soul mates," they have each others' back, support their parenting decisions, and chuckle at their shared jokes. Ann especially seems to find James funny. Though they both have fairly busy schedules, they still frequently find time to spend with each other and their children. Paraphernalia Clothes: A white collared dress shirt, a black tie, and dress pants and shoes Equipment: Often wearing a lab coat and with pens and diagrams close beside him Quotes *(angrily) "KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!" *"Where's Ronald?" *"Well, that hole in the roof of my car really grinds my beans!" *"He came over to the house, said something about a mission." *His first line of the series is "Jim, Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the launch pad in the yard." *"A Possible has never had detention! Except your brothers, they're little monkeys." *"South America, on a school night?!" *"Now Kim, you know I don't approve of violence, but they are deadly robots. You go girl!" * Jim and Tim built a robot to take to the Robot Rumble and show it to their father, exclaiming, "Watch this!" The robot flails it's vacuum/scissor arms in the air. Coming over with his arms at his hips and initially sounding disappointed, James says, "Well you're not going to any rumble...without me!" He then tackles them in a hug, "Nice craftsmanship boys!" *While driving Kim in his orange car, she asks, "Um, could you maybe go a little faster?" He turns and looks shocked, "Kim, its a school zone!" *On the ski trip he calls for Kim to join in on a bus sing-a-long song. Turning to one of her classmates, he compliments his daughter, saying "Do you know Kim has a beautiful singing voice?" Then proceeds to join his wife in shouting, "NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL, NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF POP!" to which Kim slides down her seat in embarrassment. *"Jim, Tim, there will be no surgery at the dinner table." *"I pretty much love bacon on everything." *"Prototype G6 rocket went up like a dream. Too bad it wasn't supposed to launch until next week, though." *"I suggest you people take your evil elsewhere!" *"Nice outfit Mr. Possible, its like retro chic" Schoolgirls laugh at his snowsuit but he smiles and says, "Groovy!" Kim groans and he sighs, "Forgive me, I was making small talk." *In Episode 8 "Mind Games" when Ron and Kim switch minds/bodies, after Ron stands up and counters Mrs. Possible comment about how brain switching is impossible by saying "Point taken Dr. P, but how else do you explain my bare midriff?" James simply laughs, "Chasing bad guys, switching brains, high school sure has changed since my day!" Gallery Kimcar.jpg Snapshot 42 (9-9-2012 6-31 PM).png Snapshot 40 (9-9-2012 6-30 PM).png Snapshot 39 (9-9-2012 6-30 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 50 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-9-2012 6-55 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 56 (9-9-2012 6-52 PM).png Image594.jpg Oct31.jpg Ann and James Possible.jpg Trivia *According to the Animology Test, James is a '''Beige Raccoon'. **His "soulmate" is a Teal Cat, of which his wife Ann Possible is one. They truly seem to be, as they are a rare positive portrayal of co-working, committed marriage partners who speak kindly to each other, don't belittle or tend to argue, and encourage and support the other's career and personal goals. *In the "Lilo & Stitch" crossover episode "Rufus", Kim says her father knows the governor of Hawaii. In season 1 of the new "Hawaii Five-0", Ann's VA played the governor of Hawaii. *When not working, he is often seen drinking coffee and reading The Examiner newspaper. *He mistakes Duff Killagain for a bearded lady (Episode 14, October 31st) *Some say he is similar to the character Marlin from Disney/Pixar's 2003 movie, Finding Nemo. (who are "many?") Frankly, this is disagreeable, because unlike anxious, protective, and controlling Marlin, James allows Kim to travel the globe without limiting her actions, trusts her judgement, and is overall very supportive of her adventures to help others in need. He's actually pretty unique as a father figure and fictional male character that is simultaneously serious and playful, smart and goofy, ambitious yet grounded, while not being a stereotypical foolish "dad character" - watch out for his fantastic "dad humor" and quirky lines though! Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress He was voiced by Gary Cole. Episode Appearances References Category:Possible family Possible Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Adults